Power Rangers: Underground/Episode 1: A New Day Dawn Pt.1
This is the first episode of Power Rangers: Underground. Story Shows a part where the Pirate Rangers defeated their enemy. Then it shows everyone cheering on as they make their appearance. The scene then moves to the future, factories making robots, and them supporting the community. It then shows a graph of the intelligence level of the robots increasing. Now it shows a war between robots and humans. It then shows Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx fighting the robots in their ranger form, but they are, unfortunately, crushed by Noise-Tank 4000 after causing the whole ceiling to fall on them. Now it shows Boom and Isinia enter the command room and see Doggie and Kat killed. They are now weeping over them, and taking their children to the year A.D. 2270. Narrator: Years ago, there were Power Rangers who defeated the ultimate enemy. They were the Pirate Rangers. Years later, in the future, few have forgotten about them, but most still remember them. Today, people have created robots to support our community. However, the intelligence level has increased so much, that it caused robots to rule over humans. But when evil returns, the power rangers must come back! Doggie: Kat, behind you! Kat: I got it Doggie! Noise-Tank 4000: Cruger, Manx. Glad to see them. Doggie: (turns) Noise-Tank! Noise-Tank 4000: Heads up! (fires a cannon at the roof) Doggie and Kat: AAAAAAAAGGGHH! Noise-Tank 4000: Aww. It seems they've met their match. Goodbye Cruger. (Enters a time portal and enters the year A.D. 2300.) Boom: Kat! Isinia: Doggie! Boom: What happened? Kat:'''Boom...I...Take Kit and... '''Doggie: You guys...Have to take the children to the year...A.D. 2270. Isinia: What? Boom: But...what about you guys? Kat: D-don't worry...Boom. Doggie: You don't...Have...Much time left! Run! Boom: But... Doggie: GOOOOOOO! (dies with Kat) Isinia:(weeps) Doggie. Boom:(weeps) Kat. (Stops weeping, gets up, and gets ready to go) Let's go! (gets Kit and runs. So does Isinia.) In the future, we see the robot vs. humans war is still going on. They then go to an orphanage like area. They hide themselves in cloaks, answer the door, leave their children, and head back to their time. The door opens automatically, and a soldier sees 2 children infront. He picks them up and takes them in. Boom: Whoa! The war's still going! Isinia: Not now Boom! Ummmm...Let's go there. Boom: Wait! Won't anyone recognize us. Isinia: (Reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cloaking device)Put this on. Soldier: Hello? (looks down) Babies? (picks them up) Shhhhh...Don't cry! Sergeant: Hey, Colonel! What's with all the crying out their!? Soldier: I found 2 babies! Sergeant: Oh! Bring 'em in! I have an idea! (30 years later...) Star-ship like jets start flying in the air and shooting at the opponent. We then see a grown-up Dogulus and Kit. Dogulus is watching his troops taking down the enemy and Kit comes in. Kit: How're they doing? Dogulus: Just fine. (turns and sees Bulk VI and Sock being beaten while taking down the other robots.) What are you guys doing!? Bulk: We're taking down the soundwaves! Sock: I've been taking them down, Bulk's been dancing with them! Bulk: What!? Dogulus: (GROWLS) Bulk: (Shriek and jump up and land on the soundwave.) Sock: (CHORTLES) Dogulus: (Growls at Sock) Sock: (does the same as Bulk) Dogulus: (Walks up to them) You guys aren't here to argue, you're here to fight for our world! Kyle: (On walkie talkie) This is Sky 1 to Commander Cruger! I repeat, do you copy? Dogulus: This is Commander Cruger here, do you read me, Colonel Morgan? Kyle: I'm in the sky and...(gets hit) I'm hit! Dogulus: Eject from the ship! NOW! Kyle: I'm doing it my way! Dogulus: Don't you even- Kyle: Too late! Kyle jumps out of his ship and lands in a pile of wrecked robots. Dogulus: (Walks up to him)What was that!? Kyle: That's my landing. Dogulus: If you do that again, I- Kit: Wait! (Runs up to them) Before you guys do anything, have any of you heard of the Power Rangers? Dogulus: I have. I've seen my dad and your mom morph into them. Even B-Squad did it infront of me. Kit: Well looky at what I have here. Kit pulls out a case, opens it, and we see 5 underground morphers. Kyle: No way! Kit: These are underground morphers. They will morph you into power rangers. You see, the- Dogulus: Uh, Kit, how about we talk in private? They both walk behind the pillar of wrecked robots. Kit: What's wrong Dogulus? Dogulus: Which one is the leader? Kit: (Points to the one in the middle) This one right here but why- Dogulus: Are you thinking of giving that to Kyle? Kit: No, why? Dogulus: (Imagines what would happen if Kyle was leader) Kit: Dogulus? Dogulus: Huh? Oh, uh, which is second-in-command? Kit: (Points to the 1st one) This. Dogulus pulls out the 1st morpher and hands it to Kyle. Dogulus: Here's your morpher Kyle. Kyle: I bet this contains a color that makes me the leader. So how do activate it? Kit: You gotta press that button in the middle right there, and say "Go, go underground". Got it? Kyle: Got it. (Presses the button and busts a move) Go, go...Underground! A morphing scene occurs: His skin turns white, drills underground, gets his suit formed, jumps out and his helmet forms. His zord appears behind him and he says: Kyle: Blue Underground Ranger! The screen then shows some of the parts of the suit. Kyle: I'm a Power Ranger! Awesome! Kit: Yeah. We have 4 left. So Dogulus, do you know any? Dogulus: I think I may know some. (Pulls out his walkie talkie) Lieutenant Cooper and Captain Dex, do you copy? We then see a Jet and Tank in the area. Brandon: (via walkie talkie) This is Dex in the house, over! Dogulus: Get Lieutenant Cooper down and come to the base, over. Brandon: Roger! (hangs up walkie talkie) Wait why did I call him Roger? (SCOFF) Never mind. (Contacts Sally Cooper) Hey Sally! Sally: (IN a jet chasing away the enemy and picks up the walkie talkie) Yo what's up Brandon? Brandon: Commander Cruger calls us back to base! You comin'? Sally: Roger! Brandon: Why is everyone calling me Roger!? MY NAME IS BRANDON!!! Sally: Dude, that's what everyone says when they end a sentence. Brandon: Ohhhhh... They head back to base and the scene then moves to a prison. Inside are people yelling and shouting and doing some other stuff. We then see 2 cells. In there are Toby Lan and Cindy Renalds in one and Dag in the other. Toby's looking for some tools to escape, Cindy tries to pick the lock, and Dag is singing the blues with his harmonica. Dag: How, how, how? (HARMONICA) Sittin' here in a cramped detention. (HARMONICA) Stayin' here for a suspension. (HARMONICA) Crappin' up a bunch-o- Cindy gets her hairpin broken. Cindy: (GRUNT) Dag, stop it! Thank you. Now how are we suppose get out? Toby: We can use this axe I found. Cindy: Toby, how is a simple aaaaaaaa...! As Cindy turns to Toby, she sees that it is a laser axe. Cindy: I stand corrected. Toby walks up to the laser bars and chops them down. Then they make their escape. But Dag interrupts them. Dag: Hey, can you guys let me out? Cindy: Sorry but, we've gotta split. Toby stops her.. Toby: I gotcha out Dag. Cindy: WHa...Okay, but make it snappy. Toby chops down the bars that Dag is in. He moves out, but goes in another direction. Cindy: (CLENCHES HER TEETH) Where are you going now!? Dag: I can't leave these people behind. I'm freein' them! Everyone starts cheering on, and Dag tells them to be quiet. He walks into the security room and a guard sees him. Robo-Guard: Halt you! They start fighting. Dag sneaks behind the security guard and hacks into the Robo-Guard, then shuts it down. Dag: What's better, a robot or a human? DING, DING, DING! Human. He presses a button that sets all the prisoners free. Dag: Be free everyone! Also once everyone's out, set demolition in the prison! Yeah baby! Everyone does what he said. He steals the guards guns just in case. Unfortunately, the soundwaves follow him to the cell hall. After meeting with Toby and Cindy, They notice that the soundwaves followed them. Toby: You're back! Cindy: Oh look, he also brought robotic visitors with him. Dag: Wha- He turns and sees the soundwaves behind him. Toby: Stand back Dag! Cindy: We'll take them! They get ready to fight, but Dag grabs them. Dag: I'm not letting you kids die here! We're moving! Cindy: Hey! He then runs out of the Fortress and let's the 2 go. Dag: Everyone's out! Get ready! Everyone ducks, Dag pulls out a demolition switch, presses the button and the fortress explodes. Back at the base, everyone sees an explosion at the east, and decide to check it out. Dogulus: Whoa! Kit: Was that an explosion!? Kyle: Let's go check it! Kit: Wait! Before you go, take this guys. Kit offers Brandon the green ranger morpher and Sally the yellow ranger morpher. They both do the same morphing sequence as Kyle, though at the end, they say: Brandon: Green Underground Ranger! Sally: Yellow Underground Ranger! They get surprised about their ranger suits. Brandon: Awesome I'm green! He he...(He touches the top of his head) Wait, why do I have horns? (GASP) Am I the devil!? Sally: No Brandon, you are the bull! Brandon: Well you are a very rude big sister. Sally: And you are a very immature little brother. Dogulus: Will you guys go with Kyle!? He just got a head start! The twins: Sorry! They both run with Kyle and head to the destroyed building. After reaching the destroyed fortress, they meet Toby, Cindy and Dag and see the rest of the prisoners escape. Kyle: Whoa, prison break! Toby: (Rushing out of the crowd and getting bumped) Hey, watch it! Hey move! Ow! Whoa! That is one crude crowd. (sees Kyle, Sally, and Brandon) Oh, hey. Who are you guys? Dag comes out of the crowd and sees them. Dag: Hey I've heard of them. They're the power rangers! Toby: Ohhh...Huh? Kyle: Colored costumed fighters? Sally: Destroyers of evil? Brandon: Does it ring a bell? Toby: No. They both groan. Now they hear a girl scream. It was Cindy and she is being grabbed by soundwaves. Sally: Now you'll know what a Power Ranger is. The rangers run to the soundwaves and save Cindy, but more of them come in, and they start fighting. Kyle: (RUNNING TOWARD THE SOUNDWAVES) AAAAAAAAAH! Brandon: (RUNNING TOWARD THE SOUNDWAVES) AAAAAAAAAH! Sally: (RUNNING TOWARD THE SOUNDWAVES) AAAAAAAAAH! Kyle: Get to safety! Cindy: Okay! (RUNS TO TOBY) Toby! Toby: Cindy! (HUGS HER THEN LETS GO) Cindy: I'm OK. But my nail broke. Toby: Is your nail the only thing you care about. Cindy: Yeah it was a $1000 medicare! Toby: Uh-huh. Dag: How about we run now? They both run and escape the battle leaving the rangers behind. Kyle: You're welcome! They both run and Dag sees his old gear. Dag: I see my gear! It was like old times. Cindy: Come again? Dag: Have you heard of that masked fighter with the rhino zord? Toby: Yeah, why? Dag: Well, (PULLS OUT A MASK) I'm him! Cindy: No way! Toby: You're him! Dag: That's right. It was right next to this building right here. The building turns out to be the base. Dogulus looks at the side of the base and sees the 3. Dogulus: What are you 2 kids doing here? (To Dag) Are you their guardian? Dag: Actually I'm the masked fighter. Dogulus: Oh so you're him. Dag: That's right. Dogulus: Speaking of fighters, where are the power rangers I sent? They're taking a long time to get here. Cindy: Oh yeah, the so-called "masked fighter" said that we should leave them behind. Dag: No I said, "We should be leaving the area". Cindy: Well I didn't hear you say "area". Dogulus: Quiet! I'm contacting them. (through walkie talkie) Rangers, do you read? Kyle: (Stops fighting and picks up walkie talkie) Hello!? Dogulus: What's taking you guys so long? Brandon: (Runs to the Walkie talkie) BIG FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! Kyle: How do we access our weapons!? Dogulus: Kit, how do the rangers access the weapons? Kit: Oh yeah! Umm! Uh-oh. Toby: I don't like the sound of Uh-ohs. Dogulus: What is it Kit? Kit: I forgot to download the weapons in their suits. Everyone gasps. Dogulus: They need reinforcements! Kit: I got 2 left. (To Dag) Here. Dag: Nah. I like to be masked. Also I'm strong as a power ranger. Dogulus: Then go help them. Dag: First I gotta change out of these clothes. I'll be back! He runs to his alley and changes out of his clothes. So now he's in his masked fighter suit and takes off in his motorcycle. Dogulus: Wow. He's fast. Toby: His shirt is messed up, and where are the sleeves on his denim jacket? Cindy: Not to mention he has holes in his jeans. Now Kit pulls out his detector to check people's body structure. He scans Cindy first and sees that she has perfect agility. So he offers her the pink morpher. Kit:'''Don't worry I'm checking your strength. It's perfect. Here's a morpher. Press that button in the middle and say "Go, Go Underground". '''Cindy: Cool! GO, GO, UNDERGROUND! (DOES THE MORPHING SCENE) Pink Underground Ranger! (SHOWS HER SUIT) Awesome! He then scans Toby, but finds out he lacks strength. Cindy tries to convince him that it may be a mistake and Toby gets involved in it, but Kit says it never lies. So Dogulus sends her out to help the other Rangers. Kit: Now let's check your friend. Huh? Oh uh, it seems that he lacks strength, and I can't give him the Red Ranger suit. Sorry. Cindy: Wait, there must be a mistake, Toby must be strong? Toby: Yeah, it must be malfunctioning. Kit: I checked it. It's fine. And it never lies. Dogulus: Listen, we don't have time for this. I'm sorry but I don't think Toby's qualified to be a ranger. So go and help my rangers out there okay? Cindy: Fine. She runs back to the area where they were held captive. And Toby complains. Toby: Listen I should be helping Cindy out there. You can't just keep me here and let her get killed there. Dogulus: I know want to help her. But there is nothing I can do. It might take months, maybe years to help get stronger now! Toby: Bu- '' The End but is To Be Continued...'' Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Underground